


光年

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 略有点玻璃渣，但是HE的





	光年

0.  
"艺兴啊，他回来了。你抬头看看啊……"  
"那不是他，不是吴世勋。"

  
1.  
"哎呦卧槽，为什么跑男生宿舍还要偷偷摸摸的呀！吴世勋你给我下来下来！"  
扒拉着二楼的窗台，幸好窗户还开点缝透气。吴世勋将封面端正写着「张艺兴亲启」几个字的牛皮纸信封，从两面推拉窗错开的缝隙中塞了进去，故作潇洒地一踩墙壁，终于将朴灿烈从他的重压下解放出来。  
"长那么高不好找女朋友的，我帮你踩矮点。"开着玩笑，不以为意地将朴灿烈肩上自己踩出的白灰拍掉，“放学请你去吃旁边巷子里的里脊肉饼去。”  
“要双份肉的！”恹恹地打掉吴世勋的没轻没重的手，自己活动下肩膀揉了揉，“啥年代了还送情书，我要是室友就直接拆开看了。”  
“你是会干这种事，也不想想和张艺兴一宿舍的是谁。”  
这还真把朴灿烈问倒了，张艺兴的室友都暻秀，是世界上最后一个会做出偷看他人信件这种事的人。摸摸鼻子，搭着吴世勋的肩膀往教学楼方向走，开始换话题试图给他打气。可天不怕地不怕的吴世勋，这次还真遇到了怕的事儿，怕被拒绝，然后朋友都做不成。  
“我之前不是都帮你从珉锡学长那打探过了嘛，他一没女友，二是天秤座颜控，三嘛，我看他每次看到你的时候就跟个小白兔似的抿着酒窝挠头笑，绝~对~对你也有意思的。”  
可吴世勋还是摇摇头。  
“一时半会没有结果，我没心情去上课……陪我翘课去网吧如何？”  
“咳咳！”两人前脚刚踏出宿舍楼后那片草坪，就看到他们的指导员一脸和蔼地看着他们，“我下午的创新营销管理是在你们班上的没错吧？”  
白墙上的那个鞋印子清晰无比，最终两人被勒令在上课之前把宿舍楼那面墙重新粉刷一次。上完第一节下课换教室的张艺兴，正巧看见在他们宿舍楼下刷墙的熟悉背影，吴世勋还一个灵活的闪躲避开朴灿烈的腿踢。抱着书并排走的金珉锡感觉到身边的人停下来，抖着肩膀明显是在无声地笑。顺着他的目光看过去，一脸了然。  
“吴世勋啊？”  
“啊？没……”拉着金珉锡的胳膊要把他拽走。  
“朴灿烈？”  
“朴？……啊，嗯……”  
这反应，估计刚才连吴世勋旁边是朴灿烈都没注意到。  
"走啦……"

  
2.  
学校宿舍在春节前半个月会完全还关闭，吴世勋凭着学生时代用酸辣粉和老宿管建立起来的坚固友谊，借来了钥匙打开宿舍大门。说是今年生源不好，很多房间都是空的。多年过去，内墙都已经重新粉刷过，墙壁大概因为一些一日二十四小时都开着暖气的房间，而有些过热剥落。  
本想背着人上楼转一圈也好，吴世勋却意外发现翻新后的宿舍楼竟然新添升降电梯。坐到二楼，推着轮椅到一个房间门口停下。因为没有人住，里面空无一物，包括窗帘。冬日午后三点半的阳光暖洋洋的，白得反光的墙壁更让整个空间觉得宽广。  
轮椅里垂眼盯着地面的人，像是被光亮刺激到，眼皮轻颤着抬起，睁大眼睛环顾周围。  
吴世勋蹲下，柔声道，"艺兴，这是你以前住的房间，和都暻秀一起。"  
旁若无人，只是看着一个方向出神，沿着视线，正指着窗户。吴世勋站起来推着他来到窗边。  
张艺兴抬起手，想唤起皮肤的记忆抚上窗台，全然不顾满手的白灰，淡淡挂在脸上的笑容，仿佛……不，是真的回忆着自己最美好的记忆之一。  
"……当时吴世勋就是把信塞在这的，因为窗帘遮住了我一晚上没看到……第二天发现的时候因为整夜的雨渗进去湿透了，如果不是用牛皮信纸包着，我连落款的名字都看不清……"  
张艺兴带着笑抬头，眼中似乎闪过一些有温度的光彩，却在对上吴世勋眼神的时候又冷下来。无论吴世勋如何想用自己的目光，温柔地将这个人裹住，他却像是不存在一样飘忽根本锁不住。  
"……我拿着信跑去问他上面写着什么，他站的远远的，红着脸支支吾吾的样子特别像个小孩子……然后朴灿烈在一旁喊「他想让你帮忙追你们的班花学姐！」，吴世勋吓得一步跨过来，扶着我说别信朴灿烈的胡话。他还说……"  
憔悴的脸上，酒窝还是随着抿起的嘴角陷进去，点点滴滴叙述自己的独家记忆。这幅模样，看得吴世勋觉得心头上被割出一个口子。  
"「我见不到你就睡不着觉，我可以天天来见你吗？」"  
"……我见不到你就睡不着觉，我可以天天来见你吗……"  
吴世勋比着嘴型和张艺兴同时说出这句话，没有发出任何声音。曾经可笑甜蜜的语句，在不适当的地方出现，像是指甲抠着那个口子往外翻出。  
"他为什么不来见我了呢？……"  
撕裂的疼痛，从心口流出的却不是温热的血，是脓。无法结痂。

  
打电话让边伯贤把人接走，吴世勋一个人寻路走到教学楼，翻找了下口袋里的钥匙，凭着记忆从一串钥匙里挑出一个，插进锁眼里尝试性地转动，门锁应声打开。门锁还是没换，锁眼因为老旧磨损过头，近似形状大小的钥匙都能打开。  
座北的教室照不进阳光，吴世勋也没开空调，木质涂漆的课桌椅冷冰冰的不近人情。黑板上还保留着期末考试的痕迹，科目，班级，两小时到五分钟的倒计时被一条条划掉。  
"诶，请问……"吴世勋也没想到这时候学校里还有人，站起来正要对看起来似乎是学校员工的女性解释，却发现这张脸有些熟悉。对方在他反应过来之前先认出，"吴世勋吗？……那刚才那个坐轮椅的真的是张艺兴？"  
"啊，是……"不忘礼貌地先握手，语速平缓地叫了声"周老师"。她正是那个罚他刷墙的指导员。  
"说说他是怎么了？腿伤了？"  
"不是……是他自己不愿意走动，不得已用轮椅带他出来逛逛。"  
尽管前后两届，由于学的同样专业，课程老师也是相同的。有次因为外出听证会要缺席一节课，干脆把不同两届的学生全召来一间教室上课。  
"那是你第一次见他吧。"  
"您怎么知道？"  
"那节课我用粉笔头砸你都没注意到，你小子光托着脑袋盯着他。自那起你就总往他宿舍楼下转。"  
"您都知道啊……"  
"我是你的指导员，当然一门心思全在你们身上啊……你爬楼那次也是。"  
"您从一开始就看到了？怎么没阻止我，那我也不至于留那个鞋印了……"  
周老师无奈又有些宠爱地笑了，将吴世勋的右手拉过来，看到手背上的纱布什么也没说，轻柔地将手覆上去。  
"没刷过墙爬过楼塞过情书的大学生活，算什么回忆啊。"

3.  
"他为什么不认识我了？"  
翻看着手里各项指标报告根本毫无用处，医生将之丢到一边开始跟吴世勋解释。  
"他不是不认识你，他是不相信你是‘真的’。"  
"为什么？！"  
"你要是一天24小时有22小时都在睡觉，你也会分不清现实和梦境的。"站旁边的边伯贤插话进来，医生示意他继续说下去。"你出差后新闻说你在的那个村庄被泥石流埋了，等了一周却在遇难者名单上看到了你。"  
"我知道，我昏迷了两周，后来意识恢复了却没明白到底发生了什么，渐渐才想起是发生了意外。在那之前我的身份证明被另外一个同事拿去复印，就是那时候发生的泥石流。"  
"那几周他每一天都在等你的消息，可每次手机响起来都不是他想要的电话。公司给他放了假，他每天什么事都不做，就躺着睡觉，醒了之后也会再次闭上眼接着睡。"

边伯贤说，那天是托其他同事的嘱托去张艺兴家里看望他，一直按门铃没人应答觉得不对劲，就用张艺兴留在办公室抽屉里的备用钥匙开门。  
刚开门的时候，家里一点生活气息都没。有些积灰的地板，紧闭的门窗。走到张艺兴房门口的时候，边伯贤吓了一跳，扑上去就是用手指探他的鼻息。呼吸平稳，可是状态却不像是睡觉，更像是静静地躺在床上闭目养神。没有大张着嘴呼吸，没有鼾声，被子也服服帖帖地像是刚有人帮他掖过似的。  
"……伯贤？……"  
边伯贤自认动静不大，可张艺兴还是醒了。也说不清醒没醒，可能只是梦话。  
"嗯。饿了吗？"  
仿佛没听见边伯贤的问题，环视周围，"他回来了吗？"  
最近除了他，打探消息最多的就是张艺兴的老同学金珉锡了，说是就算遇难，活要见人死要见尸。都是有工作的人，实在分身乏术没得到更多有用的消息。  
边伯贤摇摇头，立刻转移话题，"你还没吃吧？我去给你叫点外卖。"  
打完电话，就有一搭没一搭地和张艺兴聊公司的事：最近哪个小伙子谈恋爱了，记得去敲他一顿；哪个小姑娘换新发型了，下次见到要夸夸。  
聊起天来，张艺兴还是和以前一样，只是语调更加平稳，没有太大起伏。边伯贤下楼拿外卖回来的时候，看见张艺兴又睡着了，留字条让他记得吃饭，便离开了。

发现不对劲是第二天，再次到他家的时候发现外卖一口没动，人依旧在睡。  
"艺兴，艺兴……你醒醒……"  
"嗯……伯贤？你又来了？"  
"你睡多久了？"  
"……不知道……"张艺兴终于坐起来靠在床头，歪着脑袋看着边伯贤，"你……刚才也这么问我的。"

  
4.  
"他意识到不对头，就带张艺兴来医院做检查了，然后就送到我这。通俗来说，就是癔症。"  
医生在吴世勋对面的沙发坐下来，也招招手让边伯贤坐下，别再死盯着吴世勋。  
"他不是将梦境和现实对调，只是分不清已经发生的事是自己的梦还是真实存在的，即使跟周围人确认过了，一段时间过去，他又会分不清自己确认得到的答案是梦还是现实。不过他下意识地已经接受了‘吴世勋已死’这个事实。"  
"那他……是将活着的我当成是做梦？"  
"比做梦还糟些。虽然过后在记忆里会划不清界限，但在即时情况下，他能有一点点分辨梦境现实的能力。他会判定站在他眼前的你，如果不是梦，那就是‘别人’，是一个和‘吴世勋’长得非常像的人。"  
那段时间张艺兴几乎每天除了醒来两个小时，用来洗漱、吃边伯贤带来或烧的饭，剩下的时间都是躺在床上。本来对将张艺兴害成这样的罪魁祸首还有些怨言，听到这里边伯贤都不禁有点同情起来。看平日里总是一幅精英模样万事都能引刃而解的吴世勋只能低头绞着手指，便帮忙开口问，"但他现在本人确实回来了，总该有点帮助吧？"  
"有是有……带他去一些对你们来说有意义的地方，用行动告诉他，这些是只有真正的吴世勋才知道的事，你就是现实里的吴世勋，不是他的幻觉。"  
"可他别说出门了，醒来的时间都很少……"  
医生揉着太阳穴，被这些整天没事就瞎折腾的年轻人气得有点头疼，"那就搬他出门！医院楼下就有租轮椅的地方。"  
吴世勋先站起来，轻声道谢，向门口走去，被吼的有些愣的边伯贤跟着起身走出去。  
"不过……"医生再次开口，语气平稳很多，门口的两人也停下脚步。"你千万不要直接跟他说类似于‘我真的是吴世勋’或者‘我确实还活着’这种话，他会觉得你的‘谎言’太蹩脚，失去对你的信任。"

  
所有人都开始觉得，现实距离自己相去甚远。就像距离地球几十光年的恒星，摸不着，甚至连看到的也不是现在时。可能那颗恒星燃烧殆尽变成了白矮星，可肉眼依旧需要几十年的时间才能亲自确认到。  
无论现实距离他们有多远，他们没有几十年那么长的时间去见证。

  
5.  
自从听了医生的建议，学校是去的第一站，然后是一起同居过的公寓，喜欢去吃的早点铺，下班约好一起的地铁站。  
还有，就是朋友。  
"你们今年春节都不回去吗？"  
也许是以为有"吴世勋"存在的环境也是在睡梦中，更或者是最近的梦都不大尽如人意，张艺兴开始愿意出门走动。已经暂时搬过来照顾张艺兴的边伯贤开心得跟个兴奋的小狗似的，拉着张艺兴换好衣服就下楼，就差往脖子上套个狗链，把绳子送张艺兴手里。  
"年夜饭不回去吃了，初二回去拜年的时候再补上。"朴灿烈和吴世勋一人抓着春联横幅一头，连板凳都不用踩，就稳稳贴在门框上方。"我和爸妈说了你的事，他们说吃饭的机会多了去了，好兄弟就这一个。"  
"叔叔阿姨比你会说话多了。"  
外套都没穿，两个人赶快缩回有暖气的屋里，剪胶布往上下联的红纸上贴。  
"我也不差好嘛！"天生畏寒，朴灿烈还是去穿上外套，"你还不搬回来？"  
"医生建议不要。"将顶头对齐贴好，手掌按着纸面往下压平一路抚顺下来，"会让他更加混乱的。"  
"哎呦，我说你小子还回来干嘛，埋回去埋回去，弄得大家都瞎忙活，一团糟的，自己还受罪。"  
"阳台有铁锹，你给我来一下，找个荒无人烟的地方埋了就是。"  
说得波澜不惊的，其实吴世勋还是被逗笑了。也就老朋友说这话不仅不难听，还让人觉得气都顺畅许多。  
"真当我不敢啊？"朴灿烈捋起袖子，把一纸"福"倒贴在正中央。"就是担心打不过你。"  
"哈哈哈哈，你有自知之明嘛。"再次将大门打开，从门口台子上抓过外套，吴世勋就准备下楼。  
朴灿烈眼疾手快地拉住："不等他回来？"  
"他没请我来，我不好出现在这里。"  
外衣口袋里的手攥紧了钥匙。虽然这明明也是他的家。  
朴灿烈自己开了间音像店，家就住在音像店楼上，叫吴世勋去他那暂住，被吴世勋笑骂说让他每晚听他跟他女友虐狗吗。朴灿烈也觉得估计会让同居女友不高兴，就联系金珉锡询问借住的事。  
被建议最好不要天天露面，可闲下来又只会让吴世勋胡思乱想，还是跟上司提了申请回去上班。公司也体谅他身体没康复完全，除却周末还批给他周三一天假。  
一切还跟以前一样，只不过没法回自己的家，少了个温暖的抱枕。

  
6.  
"你别吓我！"  
被吴世勋一拍肩，张艺兴整个人都跳起来，手里没喝完的可乐抖洒出来。  
"还没从电影情节里出来呢？"  
口袋里掏出纸巾，把张艺兴的右手拉过来擦干净，顺手将可乐接过，打开盖子一饮而尽，里面的冰块早就全化成水。  
张艺兴嘟嘟囔囔的用纸巾接着把手掌也擦干，开始寻找洗手间把黏糊糊的手洗一下。  
"我都说不想看鬼片……科幻片不好嘛……还看什么3D的……"  
"我也没见你缩我怀里。"吴世勋低头滑着手机屏幕，寻觅午餐地点，"光掐我一排指甲印，也不心疼。"  
"细皮嫩肉的，娇气什么嘛……"就是不肯承认自己胆小。  
终于走到能看见洗手间标志的地方，张艺兴加快脚步，被吴世勋喊住。  
"干嘛去？"  
"洗手呀，黏黏糊糊的。"  
"……嗯，我也去。"  
可刚洗完手还滴着水，没来得及吹干就被吴世勋一拉一推，塞进隔间里。  
"……怎么？"天旋地转的，张艺兴还用了一秒才反应过来场景变化。  
头顶上的暖光灯，把张艺兴因为刚才放映厅不通风憋的有点浮出粉色的脸蛋更是照得红彤彤的。  
"手疼，亲一下。"  
挡在面前的是吴世勋骨骼分明的手背，四个月牙形的红印子虽然清晰，却连皮都没破。张艺兴心里吐槽着多大的人了还撒娇，可还是抓住那只大手，十指交扣，低眉专注地看着手背，将嘴唇贴在上面。  
吴世勋原本的意思是想耍流氓亲个嘴，张艺兴的行为反打他一个措手不及。明明只是亲手背怎么会觉得那么害羞呢！大概任谁被张艺兴用那种清澈的眼神盯着，都会觉得害羞。  
这时候外面又有脚步声，旁边隔间的门发出锁上的声音。张艺兴推推吴世勋，小声说叫他先出去自己一会儿再出去。被推的身体不禁纹丝不动，张艺兴还觉得头顶的光被遮住。一抬头，吴世勋的脸就背着光压下来。  
"唔！……喂……公共场所呢！"  
"嘘……小点声就是‘私人场所’了。"  
交叠的手没有分开，被吴世勋放在心口位置，挤在两具身体之间。幸好是新建的电影院，隔间之间不是薄薄的一层挡板，是一面扑了瓷砖没有封顶的墙，即使把人推到墙上也没造成太大动静。  
"刚才还害羞呢，怎么突然翻脸啦！"  
"谁害羞了？你还怕鬼呢！"  
"哎呦喂，别闹了……"  
吴世勋嘴里那股可乐味，像是原物奉还似的又流回张艺兴嘴里。张艺兴的嘴里也是甜的不行，一大桶爆米花，四分之三都是他消灭的，吴世勋探进舌头仔细帮他将齿缝里的爆米花壳儿剔出来。腰被搂着，张艺兴觉得刚出来呼吸的新鲜空气又被夺走，都快要晕头转向地被为所欲为……  
"咣当！"  
一声巨响吓得张艺兴在两人分开的瞬间缩起脖子，一双大眼睛找寻般地从左看到右，从上看到下。听动静，大概是金属垃圾桶被碰倒了，吴世勋眉眼带笑地捏着张艺兴白嫩嫩的脸，"刚才是谁说不怕的~"  
"唔……"  
"哎呀，就算真有鬼，也不是所有鬼都像恐怖电影里那样的。"把人按进怀里顺着头发，吴世勋小声说，"我外公去世的时候我在考试，反正也赶不回去，父母就没跟我说，直到考完才告诉我。我当时就觉得，外公一直想见我但身体不灵便，没准儿灵魂出窍后就去我那了，就跪下，给我外公磕三个头，后来的考试一门没挂科。"  
"哈哈哈，尽瞎说。"  
"诶别不信呀，我觉得我外公可灵了。爱你的人就算走了，也肯定会守护在你身边。"

  
7.  
晚饭左右时间，张艺兴刚睡醒，听家里闹哄哄的才想起是边伯贤说大年夜把人都叫过来吃饭。  
走出卧室，朴灿烈在厨房烧饭，他女朋友帮忙；金珉锡坐着看电视，边伯贤在和都暻秀抢打火机，谁抢到就去楼下放鞭炮。金珉锡看到张艺兴醒了，招呼他过来坐着一起看节目。可刚踏出一步，张艺兴不动了，他看到站在沙发后面穿着大衣的那个人。  
"谁叫他来的？"  
他不想在这个日子，看到这个顶着"吴世勋"的脸的人  
金珉锡疑惑地回头，还左右扫视下，又扭头回来。  
"没人呀？"  
"……伯贤？你请他来的吗？"  
瞬间分神，打火机被都暻秀抢走了，悻悻地朝张艺兴指的方向看去，"谁啊？珉锡哥不是你要我喊的吗？"  
张艺兴又看向都暻秀，最不会撒谎开玩笑的人，也一脸困惑地看着他。  
"艺兴，你还要睡会儿吗？"  
边伯贤担忧地用手掌在张艺兴面前晃来晃去，却看他目光一直盯着那个方向。  
「爱你的人就算走了，也肯定会守护在你身边。」  
全身一个激灵，张艺兴结结巴巴地说没事，自己先回房等吃饭再叫他。他转身走的时候，那个"吴世勋"果然也跟上来。  
"世勋，真的是你吗？"  
刚进房间，张艺兴猛地转身拉住那人的手，冰凉的，摸他的脸，脸也是冰凉的，嘴唇也发紫。似乎周身都散发着寒气，可是看自己的眼神，却温柔似水。  
"因为我一天不见你就难受啊……"  
脸上的笑容有点僵，可这是他的笑容没错，现在这一切都没有错。  
"那你怎么过那么久才来看我？"  
表情委屈得不行，鼻翼都皱了。大概是那么久以来他脸上第一次出现如此生动的神态。  
"本来以为可以飞去娄宿三，摘点星光给你带回来，我怕太远了你等不及，要……"  
"65.92光年，我记得。到你的白羊座最亮星的距离，我记得。"  
一切的一切都记得，却不记得最重要的事。

  
8.  
"这对吴世勋也太残忍了吧……"  
几个人躲在过道，除了电视的声音就是两人的对话。边伯贤越听对话越觉得吴世勋想的这法子太折磨自己。  
"但这是当下，唯一能让艺兴用看‘吴世勋’的眼神来看他的方法。"  
金珉锡说着拍拍几个人的肩膀，示意都别听了。  
前一日，吴世勋加他们几个进微信群里，说是请他们帮忙演场戏，假装看不见自己。  
「这样艺兴就会把我当成只有他能看见的"吴世勋"的灵魂。」  
「你怎么能确信他会这么想？」  
「他会的。」

年夜饭前一行人一起来到张艺兴家楼下，原本也是吴世勋的家。吴世勋说自己在外面站一会再进去。  
"怎么？"  
吴世勋哈着热气摘下手套，把大衣排扣也解开。  
"没有死人是热的。"

  
9.  
"他今天没来吗？"  
"谁？吴世勋吗？"  
"……他不是吴世勋。"  
边伯贤发现，张艺兴最近在否认的时候会有一刻犹豫。  
医生说，一般患者可以在一年内自行缓解癔症，但是他的情况比较特殊，拖下去对周围的人也没好处，还是协助治疗早些痊愈会比较好。一旦睡眠时间恢复正常，清醒的时间比较多，也就能分清梦境和现实了。对于"吴世勋"这个人的真实性，也能分辨清晰起来。  
吴世勋回来后仅一个月，张艺兴的清醒的时间大概已经恢复到了十二个小时。  
"他去上班了。你最近越来越在意他了？"  
"啊？没……"  
金珉锡曾告诉边伯贤，如果张艺兴的"没"之前还有个缓冲的"啊？"，那肯定是在说谎，从学生时代就有的小习惯。  
"晚饭我叫他过来。"  
结果晚饭吴世勋没出现，因为重新约了去火锅店吃饭。  
虾滑，蟹棒，羊肉卷，山芋粉，鹌鹑蛋，生鸡蛋，面筋果。  
接过菜单，张艺兴发现自己火锅必吃的东西都已经被那个人勾上。  
可能是金珉锡告诉他的吧，毕竟曾和自己还有吴世勋一起吃过火锅。  
上了菜，那个人把鸡蛋打匀，然后用筷子夹着面筋果在鸡蛋里滚两圈，放进白汤里。  
张艺兴喜欢这样吃也是当初跟朴灿烈学的。这也不能说明什么。  
那个人拿起旁边的罐子，在自己的油碟里多加许多胡椒粉。  
吴世勋很喜欢胡椒粉，汤里，菜里，炒饭里，还有在油碟里。  
"艺兴？肉已经熟了，吃啊？"  
比起边伯贤的言语催促，坐正对面的金珉锡直接用漏勺将肉捞起来，挑掉里面的葱，站起来把肉倒在张艺兴的碗里。  
"谢谢……"  
张艺兴这才发现自己看了那个人很久，他却连抬头的对视都没有，想叫他，却都不知道怎么称呼。  
"……我还没问过你名字……"  
手中的筷子停下，可目光依旧没有对视，好像热腾腾的水汽里藏着什么精灵吸引了他的注意力。  
"‘小吴’，就叫他小吴吧。"  
从一开始张艺兴的极力否认开始，所有人都再也没当他面称呼"吴世勋"或者"世勋"，可张艺兴愿意去问这个人到底叫什么，却也是第一次。金珉锡三思之后，还是用一个比较折中的称呼。  
"‘小吴’……嗯……你吃猪脑吗？"  
所有人都愣了一下，包括吴世勋，他终于抬头和张艺兴四目相接，笑意从眼角扩散开来。  
"不吃。"  
"那好……诶，服务员，加份猪脑！"

  
10.  
公认的人畜无害，从来不给别人添麻烦的张艺兴有个恶趣味，就是朋友聚餐吃火锅的时候点猪脑。  
以前边伯贤第一次跟的朋友圈子范围吃火锅的时候，张艺兴就问过他，"伯贤，你吃猪脑吗？"  
还没反应过来，就先看到旁边金珉锡扶着额头，对面朴灿烈忍着笑。  
"呃……不吃吧……？"  
"嘿嘿，那好。"  
然后里看到张艺兴用修长的手指点着"肉类"里面的菜单一条条查找，最后开心地在"猪脑"后面写下一个"1"。  
那时候吴世勋跟边伯贤解释说，不管他怎么回答，张艺兴都会点猪脑的。你要是吃，他会开心地点猪脑，然后看着猪脑在热汤里漂；你要是不吃甚至不喜欢，他还是会点猪脑，然后更开心地在你面前用筷子捣漂在汤面的猪脑。  
边伯贤听完，一脸嫌弃地像是离张艺兴越远越好地往后靠，都挤到旁边的金珉锡。  
"噫……好变态……"  
"恶趣味！顶多算恶趣味罢了！"  
吴世勋看他一时半会没有放弃和边伯贤争论的打算，就从张艺兴手里抽出铅笔，一条条勾上他喜欢吃的东西。  
听到朴灿烈说帮他点个生鸡蛋，转头问张艺兴："你还玩面筋裹鸡蛋吗？"  
"要！"  
瞬间从争论里抽身，像是上课回答问题一样，条件反射地举起手，又立刻反应过来，不好意思地挠着头把手放下。

  
11.  
吴世勋下午没去上班，打电话订了预约，请了半天假，开车到医院。  
医生不过抬头看他一眼，料事如神般地问，"这次病人是你自己吗？"  
吴世勋尽力保持了工作形象的整洁，没有胡渣，头发也梳得一丝不苟，手背的纱布拆了，长出粉嫩的新肉。可面容的憔悴还是掩盖不掉，眼白的血丝即使在这个距离都看得见。  
"坐下吧。"  
点了点沙发，医生也将自己的位置从办公桌挪到对面的沙发上。  
"我昨晚做梦了。"  
"梦见他痊愈了。"  
"不是……"纠结了一会儿，几乎是自暴自弃地接上下一句，"我梦见我不是‘吴世勋’。"  
"那你觉得呢？"  
"我当然是啊！可我担心他一直这样下去，总有一天我会承受不住，连自己都否认……"  
医生停下在做笔录的手，往后翻过几页。  
"吴世勋，张艺兴要坚强的多，远比你。"  
医生晃了晃自己手里做笔录的纸，其实写得龙飞凤舞的，吴世勋压根看不懂。  
"大部分人在遇到失去至亲的情况下，会选择逃避。曾有个女孩的父亲车祸死了，她一直跟同学说她父亲在出差，直到中学，她甚至把自己都骗过去。可张艺兴相反，他选择的是‘接受吴世勋的死亡’，然后重新生活下去。他的长时间睡眠是过渡和对自己心理创伤的修复，分不清现实梦境是与之携带的副作用。"  
"他恢复得已经很快了，也许再睡一觉醒来就好了。"  
"不要否认自己。"

  
猪脑终于熟了漂上来，张艺兴开始用筷子戳啊戳，边伯贤一脸嫌弃地让他要吃就赶快吃，别玩了。  
"‘小吴’，你也吃啊？"  
吴世勋看着被戳刺得惨不忍睹的猪脑，头也没回地回复金珉锡。  
"好。"

  
12.  
未曾青梅，青梅枯萎，芬芳满地。  
不见竹马，竹马老去，相思万里。  
"从此，我爱上的人都很像你……"  
"什么？"一路没说话，突然听到这么一句，吴世勋有些意外。  
"没，王茂的诗罢了。"  
张艺兴已经恢复到能去上班，边伯贤也不用再照顾他就搬回自己家。今天聚餐后，一群人推着让吴世勋送张艺兴回家。刚将人送到楼下转身要走，被拉住。  
"要上来坐坐吗？"

很久没有仔细环视自己的家。  
曾想过养宠物，可两个人都要上班，担心自己没时间陪，张艺兴还是搬了几盆花草回家，放在阳台，浇水施肥全是他一手包办。  
现在再看，马蹄莲，海棠，甚至仙人掌都不在了，只剩一盆紫吊篮，没精神地耷拉着叶子，恢复照顾后已然有些生气。  
"没想过养宠物吗？"  
"想过。"张艺兴换了鞋，把外套挂在门口柜子里，"但是寿命太短，亲手呵护培育的感情，然后又要亲手埋葬。"  
这是以前的张艺兴不会说的话，是源于对心爱事物"死亡"的畏惧。  
打开鞋柜，拿出一双拖鞋换上，吴世勋将自己的外套挂在饭厅椅子的靠背上。转身瞬间没想到张艺兴就站在身后，差点撞到他。  
张艺兴贴的很近，甚至觉得他的鼻息吹的吴世勋的下巴都有些痒。被清明的目光直勾勾盯着，让吴世勋无法回避开。气氛与其说暧昧，不如说是诡异。可仅仅说了两个字从张艺兴口中说出，他就觉得脑子里爆炸了。  
"做吗？"

  
如果刚才回答"我该‘回家’了"就好了，可是他没有。  
他没有去思考，就顺着惯性捧住张艺兴的脸吻上去，没被推开，甚至还得到回应，不禁一丝窃喜。  
就像一对 甜蜜的恋人一样，热情地绞缠对方的舌头，一边扒着对方身上多余的遮蔽物，一边磕磕碰碰地移去卧室。曾经能给予自己最安稳睡眠的这张双人床，现如今只有一个枕头。吴世勋分神张望的时候，张艺兴直接将他推倒在床上，自己也跳上去。  
他没让吴世勋说话，没让吴世勋帮忙，自己做好扩张，摸索着扶着吴世勋的分身坐下去，随着拔高尖叫的嗓子，体内的硬块又胀大一圈。  
原本这可以是一场让人身心都得到极度享受的做爱，如果不是张艺兴在跨上吴世勋的身体时候，扯下他的领带，蒙在自己眼上：  
"你不是他，和你做的时候我不想看到这张脸。"  
这只是性交，遵从本能就好。

  
13.  
吴世勋第一次半哄半骗将张艺兴吃干抹净的时候，跟他说，做爱是件很愉快的事，他一定会喜欢的。  
尽管腰被圈得紧紧的，张艺兴的双手还是逮着袖子，使劲推吴世勋的肩膀，骂他臭流氓。  
"不要……我没做好准备……"  
"等你做好准备我都不举了！"  
毕竟是个男人，臂力还不小，他再推一会儿估计真能让他跑了。  
"亲一口今天就放过你。"  
"不耍赖？"  
"当然不。"  
之后吴世勋自然就把他亲的七荤八素，脑子缺氧晕乎乎的，一边舔他的耳朵让他全身软的一塌糊涂，一边用早就准备好的润滑剂开拓他的后面。直到顶入高热的甬道的时候，张艺兴才终于清醒过来，气得用脑袋给了吴世勋一记头锤。  
"……真生气了？"  
看身下的人紧闭着眼，眼角挂着点泪，吴世勋难免有点心疼。  
"明天我要去吃火锅！"  
"好好好，吃吃吃。"  
"早上给我去买鼓楼那边的辣糊汤！"  
"买买买，都依你……嗯，还有吗？"  
颤抖着睫毛，一双眼波光粼粼地往上望着吴世勋。  
"……你，还动不动啊……"

  
年少无知的时候吴世勋从没想过，原来这还可以是一件很绝望的事。  
张艺兴蒙着双眼在自己身上摇摆的姿态，让他觉得像是某种神圣的仪式，触碰不得。  
两个人几乎同时高潮之后，吴世勋感觉一双手爬上自己的脸，被从额头，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，一点点摩挲他的轮廓。  
"你……真的是世勋吗？"  
吴世勋抓住他的手，在手心落下一吻。  
"我不知道……"  
如果说了"是"，你会相信我吗。

  
14.  
吴世勋甚至产生一种想法：自己如果不是"吴世勋"就好了，也许身为"吴世勋"的替身会是更好的选择。  
他早起回暂住的金珉锡家里换身衣服，给边伯贤发信息帮张艺兴请假，然后就像平时一样出门上班。  
中午拒绝了同事一起吃午饭的邀请，一个人坐在办公室里趴着休息。吴世勋觉得自己都快分不清前一晚发生的事是梦还是现实。  
打了震动的手机不合时宜地发出噪音，可是阴郁的心情却在看到来电显示的瞬间烟消云散，面对已有几个月没接到过的来电，手指有些颤抖地滑下接听键……

  
15.  
前一日聚餐之前，张艺兴给医院打了电话。  
"你是第一次主动来医院预约我。"  
张艺兴在医生对面坐下，大概是医院的味道让他有些坐立不安。  
"我觉得……他也许真的是世勋吧。"  
"这我没法回答你，你的答案只有你自己知道。不可能我跟你说你最好把工作辞了，你就会认为这是对的。"  
"我知道。"脑子里转过太多东西，不经意咬着嘴唇，眼神有点愣。"如果他不是，那我岂不是做了很过分的事。"  
"怎么说？"  
"医生，你看过王茂的《永远记得你》吗？"

  
八点二十六，这是张艺兴醒来看到的时间。手机的闹铃被关了，留下一张字条说是已经帮他请假。  
不算好看的手写字，张艺兴拿起来看着却觉得很舒心。是吴世勋的字迹……  
吴世勋？  
"世勋……？"  
捏着纸的手止不住地颤抖，整个人跳起来，随便套上几件衣服，跑去厨房，卫生间，客厅。再回到卧室，一张双人床，一方枕头。  
那不是做梦，身上残留的也不是幻觉。那一切的感觉，都是只有吴世勋知道的，只有吴世勋能给他的。  
从床头抓过手机，按下快捷拨号……

  
16.  
"喂……？"  
"世勋？回家吗？"  
"……现在？"  
"嗯，不行吗？"  
"没事，我请假。"  
"诶，还有……"  
"嗯？"  
"我好像重新爱上你了。"  
即使你不是吴世勋也没关系。

  
 **【番外】**  
六月正是花市热闹的时候，也提醒着吴世勋是时候带张艺兴去植物园逛逛。  
"诶，世勋，你看这个花盆怎么样？"  
张艺兴正摆弄着一个紫砂圆形花盆，比他的脸大了不止一圈。  
"是不是太大了……家里那株不才那点大吗？"  
"听说木槿长得可快了，一不小心就一大丛。"  
"这位小哥是给木槿选盆啊？"戴眼镜的店主摇着扇子走出来。"那是得大点的，不过这个陶瓦的就挺好。要买点营养土吗？对半分的土更适合。"  
之前家里的盆栽疏于照顾，只剩一盆吊兰苟延残喘下来，吴世勋搬回去的时候刚有点生机勃勃的迹象。张艺兴觉得太冷清，还是从公司的花圃挑了一盆刚移栽的小木槿回家。  
和店家一番探讨之后，选好花盆买好土，张艺兴转身正要拉吴世勋走，捞了个空，心里刚"咯噔"一下，抬头就看到那人在观察一株有着一串白色小灯笼一样的花。  
"唔……世勋你想买铃兰？"  
"怪可爱的……"扭头看张艺兴抱着大花盆死死盯着自己那眼神，猛吓一跳，"怎么了？"  
"……不要一声不吭地就跑了……"  
吴世勋瞬间明白自己刚才做的蠢事，一手接过他怀里的花盆，一手拉起冒出点冷汗的手掌。  
"再也不会了。回家吧。"

  
一到家，张艺兴就忙活着换土，移盆，找个通风有阳光的风水宝地安置好之后，吴世勋那边的饭也正好烧好。  
"怎么突然想到养木槿？"  
"嗯？"一块肉刚塞嘴里还没嚼，半张着嘴一愣，回神后边吃边想，"大概是和你很像吧……"  
"诶？"  
虽然嘴里没说，吴世勋心里是十万个不明白自己跟那种粉红粉红的喇叭花哪里相似？

即使周末，张艺兴也特别规律地保持午睡习惯。医生说这是好现象，生物钟恢复的证明。吴世勋就不一样了，窝在沙发里玩手机。  
想起今早看的铃兰，隐约记得是天秤座的幸运花。百度一番之后真是众说纷纭，金牛双子天秤都适用。不过花型真的格外可爱，像极了一根茎上挂满白绒绒的小兔子。吴世勋正暗自笑得开心，没注意拇指点开了一篇十二星座幸运植物的文章，首当其冲的永远是他的白羊。  
星座植物：木槿。  
转念间想到很多，反其道而行搜"木槿 星座"给出的答案却都只有一个"白羊"。  
花语：温柔的坚持。  
吴世勋沉默地盯着手机屏幕，耳边仿佛是阳光洒进来的声音，淅淅沥沥的特别好听，氤氲在空气中，膨胀满整个房间。  
如果说难过的眼泪是最苦涩也最容易憋回去的，那感动的泪水可能就是最幸福却也最抵挡不住的。

  
张艺兴午睡醒来的时候，觉得自己下巴痒痒的，不用低头就看清自己怀里正塞着一个大孩子正搂着自己不撒手。两个手不知道该往哪儿摆，只好顺着他的头发慢慢梳理起来。  
"……万一我没坚持下来怎么办……"  
刚睡醒还犯着迷糊，张艺兴花了好几分钟才消化这句话。  
"没考虑过呢……不过，这种可能性你自己也没想过的吧？"  
"没有……打死我都不放手……"  
手臂收得更紧，六月天还没开始开空调，可这脑袋抵得胸口有点热。  
"起来啦！脑袋抬起来了！该不会是哭了吧你！"  
最后一句本来只是开玩笑，结果吴世勋闻言抬头，真的是红着一双眼，张艺兴顿时失了言语，脑内的自己手足无措得组织不好语言，笨拙地将唇轻轻贴在吴世勋的眼睛上。  
"那么帅的一张脸，咋长了俩大肿泡呢。"  
"现在想嫌弃我也来不及了。"  
吴世勋隔着背心，就对着熟悉的位置张嘴咬下去，不偏不倚的正是张艺兴胸前的敏感点，疼得他顿时一口冷气，赶快软着嗓子讨饶。  
偷偷摸摸哭了一场还被戳破，吴世勋的小孩脾气上来了，口上没松不说，一条腿还跨上张艺兴的腰，特别露骨的摩擦起来。睡觉时只穿条内裤套件背心的人，觉得在自己腿上摩擦的那东西，硬起来的过程简直不能更生动，光是感受着暧昧的摩擦都让自己的分身半硬起来。  
"……世勋……这大下午的……"  
"不行吗？"  
眼眶红红的仰视视线，让张艺兴心里整个软了一大片，感觉吴世勋现在提出任何要求自己都会满口答应下。  
"……只要是你，怎样都行。"

遮阳的里衬窗帘没有拉上，整个卧室都是亮堂堂的。张艺兴全身白得反光，跟散发着圣光似的，就连张开双腿抓着头顶枕头的姿态，都像是在做仪式的准备。  
吴世勋的手掌正掐着他的大腿根，阻止双腿止不住想夹紧的冲动。脑袋上下耸动着，发丝划得嫩滑的大腿内侧皮肤瘙痒不已。  
张艺兴的双腿小幅度地挣扎起来，脚趾攥紧床单又松开，几乎要在上面都抠出洞了，吴世勋才终于吐出嘴里发烫的肉块，快速撸动几下，让白色的浊液射在自己手中。  
在高潮时条件反射抬起的腰被吴世勋托住，抓过一个枕头塞在下面，从他的角度正好能看到慢慢往下流淌的浊液，爬过粉红的穴口，沾湿白色的枕头。  
张艺兴顺着自己的身体看到吴世勋盯着自己下身的眼神，听到他清晰的吞口水的声音，身体更火烧火燎起来，有些难耐地微微扭动着腰部想躲避那灼人的眼神。  
吴世勋确实挪开眼神转而和他对视，副作用就是他就着手里还没干的液体，并起两根手指插了进去。  
"啊……世勋……动一动……"  
虽然觉得害羞，可他觉得自己今天格外渴望眼前这个男人。手指的扩张是必须的，却不是身体此刻需要的，遵从下意识的指导，两手穿过大腿两侧抚上自己的臀瓣，怯生生地用手指按在正诱人吞吐着吴世勋手指的小穴边缘，左右拉开。  
"……世勋……世勋……要你的……"  
仅仅是清晰目睹张艺兴的这个动作就已经极大地撼动吴世勋的理智，言语更是一股过境风将此时不必要的东西全都卷走。  
抽出手指到顶入自己的硬热，吴世勋用了不超过五秒的时间。两人的负距离达到最大极限之时，酥麻感传递到每一个神经末梢，张艺兴的手也只能软趴趴地扒拉着自己的大腿。  
"我动了。"  
不等肯定的回答，几乎抛去理智的吴世勋卡着张艺兴的细腰就快速顶弄起来。手上掌控着进出的幅度，胯部控制着捅入的力度，每一次顶弄都像一次竭尽全力的开拓，将一声声好听的叫床从身下人的口中顶出。  
"……啊……啊……世勋……好……好深……唔……啊……顶到了……"  
不用说出来，吴世勋也能感觉到自己顶到通道里那仿佛开关一样的那一点。每顶到一下，张艺兴的腰都会抖起来，肉壁里也咬得更紧。感觉身体的反应脱离控制，张艺兴一双眼滴溜圆地在眼眶里转，嘴巴都委屈得撅起来。可爱到想吞食下腹的模样，搭配他此时淫靡到不行的嗓音，吴世勋将小臂撑在张艺兴的脑袋两侧，俯下脑袋亲上去，放慢速度在几乎对折的身体里继续进出。  
吴世勋担心嘴唇压得太狠身下人喘不过气，张艺兴却恰巧相反地尤嫌不足，搂着吴世勋的脖子就把脸更加迎上去，一点不漏地将递给他的津液尽数吞下。  
嘴唇依依不舍地分开，可下身的不满足更让人煎熬。吴世勋随着自己在张艺兴耳边粗喘的频率，变换着角度抽插着；张艺兴也失神地在他耳边不停呼唤他的名字。  
"……世勋……世勋……世勋……好舒服……呀！……"  
锁骨被叼住，不仅没有痛感，反而觉得舒心无比。  
"艺兴……继续喊我的名字……喊着我的名字射出来……"  
露骨的情话又有些强硬命令的味道，让张艺兴更肆无忌惮地尖叫出声。  
在被体内爆发出的液体灼伤刺激着也射出来之后，张艺兴觉得自己一定是熟透了。腿抖着几乎合不上，嗓子也快喊哑了，到现在也依旧念叨重复着吴世勋的名字。羞耻的感觉被身心同时得到的满足感淹没，也不嫌趴在他身上的吴世勋沉，抱着他的脑袋蹭着他的耳朵。  
"艺兴。"  
"嗯？"  
"再去买盆铃兰吧。"  
吴世勋看着他，眼睛笑得眯成两道月牙，跟阳台上那株此时正面阳盛放的木槿花一样灿烂。  
"好啊~"

铃兰的花语：幸福降临。


End file.
